Getting Back
by HidekiMotosuwa
Summary: Keiichi thought he got Belldandy the best Christmas prsent. But when she's kidnapped and trapped inside a magical world by an assassin, worlds start opening up all over the place and it's up to K1, Urd, Skuld, and others along the way, to get Belldandy ba
1. Belldandy's present

Ah! My Goddess/Chobits/Kingdom Hearts/Yu gi oh/Yggdrasil crossover Getting Back Chapter 1: The Present  
  
Keiichi and Skuld sat in front of a freshly made fire in the living room while Skuld tinkered with her new machine to turn metal into candy. It was nearing Christmas and Keiichi was running out of ideas for presents for his goddess "family". "What could a goddess want that she can't make herself," he asked as he flung the magazine he was reading across the room. "I know," he exclaimed. "I'll give her myself!" "Is that it," Urd asked as she half stumbled into the room. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Like she doesn't already have that too Keiichi!" "Well, what do you suggest, Urd?" "Hmmm, how about a spell book? That way she could cast spells she doesn't know yet?" "Wow! Not bad, Urd! But where exactly would I find one of these?" "Call the goddess hotline and order one! Duh, Keiichi!" "I'm on it!" He exclaimed triumphantly as he marched out of the room. He walked into the hallway, picked up the telephone sitting on the desk, and dialed the number. Two hours later, Keiichi had finally gotten through to the hotline. "Welcome, you have reached the goddess hotline! The line is busy. For help, push one. For information on a free consultation, push 2. For information on magic, click 3." Keiichi dialed a three. "You have chosen three for information on magic." Another two hours later. "For information on buying spell books on new spells, for first class goddesses, push sixteen." Keiichi wearily dialed sixteen. "You have dialed sixteen. We will send the books (gift-wrapped) in this set to your house immediately. Thank you for calling!" A large set of books promptly fell on to his head as Belldandy walked in. "Hello, Keiichi! Who are those gifts for?" "Ummmm. Sora, from school?" "That was nice of you!" "Thanks Bell!" Keiichi sighed and hid the present under the Christmas tree.  
  
(this is my first fanfic in years so send me your reviews! It stars slow but this is just the introduction. It's gonna get a lot better, believe me!) 


	2. The Spell

Chapter 2: The Spell  
  
It was Christmas and the goddesses and Keiichi were up early opening presents. Skuld had gotten a tool set from Keiichi and Belldandy and a bicycle from Urd. Keiichi got an engine from Skuld, a bottle of strength enhancing pills form Urd, and new shoes and shirts from Belldandy. (Urd did not receive any presents because she got drunk and loudly proclaimed she didn't want any). Then it was Belldandy who opened her presents last (with a very polite thank you after each one, ha). She received a case of sake from Urd, a computer from Skuld, and of course, the spell book set. "Keiichi! Thank you! Thank you very much!" "Ha, you're welcome! It was nothing really, but now, I've got to head to work!" "You're working on Christmas?" "Well, you know Chihiro (Keiichi's boss for all you non- OMG readers). "Ok, well bye Keiichi! Merry Christmas!" "See ya, Bell!" Later that day, things were mostly back to normal at the house besides the wrapping paper strewn all over the living room floor. Urd had fallen asleep and Skuld was installing something on her bike. The snow outside was falling and everything was peaceful. Everything was quiet except for the occasional snoring coming from Urd. Belldandy sighed and opened her spell book. Most of the spells she knew how to cast and was actually pretty bored until she laid eyes on a strange spell in red writing. "Hmmmm, I've never seen this one before," she thought to herself. Then came the fateful moment when Belldandy decided to cast it. She chanted the words and she noticed the book glowing red. It flew around the room a few times until it stopped in midair in the middle of the room. The pages started flipping back and forth until they shot out of the book and started to gather in a shape around the book's binding. The paper and the book binding created a large human shaped form. Belldandy ran out of the room and cast wind spells at the giant but the pages would come off only to be regenerated. Exhausted from casting the spells, Belldandy stopped to rest. Skuld came in to the room and screamed. The monster grabbed her and threw her through the wall. Belldandy made a barrier behind Skuld so she slid gently to the ground. Urd rushed in and started casting lightning bolts but the book monster grabbed the lightning bolts and hurled them back at her. The gargantuan then paralyzed Belldandy with a spell and snatched her off the ground. A large puff of smoke rose from where he was standing and all the pages fluttered down to the ground. After the smoke had cleared, there wasn't a trace of Belldandy anywhere. "Urd, where's Belldandy!?" "How should I know?" "You're the oldest!" "And don't you forget it. But it won't do us any good arguing. Come on Skuld. We have to do a trace spell." "You're sounding a lot more grown up today Urd." Urd shrugged and proceeded to do a trace spell. "Hmmmmmmmm. I can't find her." "What should we do?" "Call the hotline. I'll do another trace spell why you do that." Skuld rushed into the hallway and dialed the number. She waited and then dialed again. The same answer kept coming back. "How's it goin' Skuld?" "Urd. It's says it's disconnected." 


	3. Pyro

Chapter 3: Pyro (All characters are owned by Kosuke Fujishima) "How can it be disconnected?"  
  
"I don't know! It's never disconnected!"  
  
"Well, I don't think it could get much worse!"  
  
In that instant, a spark shot off of the fireplace and lit the nearby rug on fire. Gasoline and oil had been spread all over the ground because Skuld had been fixing up her robots and filling up her motorized bike with gas. The fire traveled almost instantaneously across the ground and hit the wall. It spread up the wall and slowly crept across the ceiling.  
  
"Urd, wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something smells like smoke."  
  
"Hey kid, your rig."  
  
Just then a fiery beam from the ceiling fell on Urd's head, knocking her out cold.  
  
"Urd!"  
  
The fallen beam lit the hallway on fire as Skuld rushed out of the room. Keiichi parked his motorcycle in the front of the house and his eyes opened with surprise.  
  
"A fire? But how? Bell or Urd could have put it out, unless."  
  
He ran inside and called for Urd and Skuld but there was no reply. He ran into the hallway to call 911 and noticed Urd lying down. He picked her up and ran into his room where Skuld was cowering in the corner.  
  
"Skuld! Don't you have some machine to put it out with? Like a big squirt gun? What are you doing?"  
  
"Th-the big m-m-monster."  
  
"What monster?"  
  
A large fiery hand grabbed Keiichi and slammed him down on the ground making him lose his grip on Urd.  
  
"Keiichi!"  
  
With Keiichi practically out of commission and Urd knocked out, Skuld knew they would die from the fire monster if she didn't help. She ran down the hall quickly so as not to get burned and into her room. With the monster behind her, she knew she was almost out of time, but then she found it.  
  
"My hydro 4600!"  
  
She clicked the switch to on and started soaking everything in sight. She had almost put the whole house out until she was confronted in the living room by the monster.  
  
"I am Pyro. I come to destroy Keiichi, Urd and Skuld."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He orders me to."  
  
"Who? Who wants you to annihilate us?"  
  
"The magical assassin, Hideki Miazaku."  
  
"Well, even he can't save you now," Skuld cried as she put the hydro 4600 on full blast. A large hole appeared where Skuld was shooting. Pyro threw a fireball and created a mini explosion that blew Skuld halfway across the room. She knew she wouldn't be able to take another shot like that but then she saw a large nail right above where Pyro was standing. With one final tremendous effort, she hurled the water gun at the nail and the water burst out of the container. With a big deluge of water, the monster called Pyro sizzled and died. With all the fire gone, Skuld drifted into a slumber, drenched from sweat and tears.  
  
"Skuld. Skuld, wake up."  
  
"What," she replied sleepily.  
  
"Thanks for destroying the monster. Sorry Urd and I weren't there to help. But what's this about Belldandy? Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know. The Pyro guy mentioned something about a guy named Hideki or Hidoki or something like that. He said that that guy wanted to kill us."  
  
"Hideki Miazaku? Oh no. Keiichi, do you realize how serious this is?"  
  
"Well, Bell's missing. That's serious enough for me."  
  
"Keiichi, you naïve fool! Miazaku was an ancient ruler of the magical city of Zertanzine. He found a hidden fountain in the forest of Kinlope that amplified his already staggering magical power. He almost took over the universe but Belldandy was able to seal him away in his city with Peorth's help. Now he's probably back for revenge! He'll stop at nothing to kill us also! We have to rescue her and seal Hideki away again, this time for good."  
  
"But how do we go about this Urd?"  
  
On the T.V., a loud noise echoes from the screen.  
  
"This is reporter Toshinori Ayako, live from the scene downtown. It seems that a large portal or something like that has appeared in the town square. The authorities dare not go near it. We advise all residents of the area to stay away!"  
  
"Urd, Keiichi! That's it! Our chance to save Belldandy! We have to go through that portal!"  
  
"Your right kid! Skuld go get some of your weapons and get one for Keiichi. When we're ready, we'll go!"  
  
"But Urd! Do we really need Skuld's weapons? What we're going to encounter can't be that rough!"  
  
"Trust me Keiichi."  
  
Skuld came back with a couple guns (of various uses), a mallet for herself with a metal head and Heaven's Hammer ingraved on the side, and a sword for Keiichi. His sword had a dark red hilt made out of wood and a steel blade. Urd snapped her fingers and they were downtown. With one final look back (and a little apprehension on Keiichi's part), they stepped into the portal. 


End file.
